1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a small device for releasing the aroma of essential oils and, more particularly, to a personal aromatherapy device that is easily carried on one's person (e.g., purse or pocket) and includes a manually operated mechanism for selectively allowing release of aroma from an essential oil contained within the device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Essential oils are concentrated, hydrophobic liquids that contain volatile aroma compounds from aromatic plants. The term “essential” refers to the distinctive scent, or essence, of the plant. Various essential oils have been used medicinally at different periods throughout history. In recent decades, there has been an increased interest in the use of essential oils for aromatherapy. This popular method of natural treatment for health and wellness relies on the specific aromas carried by essential oils for the purpose of affecting a person's mood or health.
It has been found that the distinct aromas from different essential oils have specific benefits to a person's health and well-being. For instance, eucalyptus oil, in combination with peppermint oil, provides relief for the airways in case of cold or flu. Lavender oil is used to calm and relax a person, as well as to sooth headaches and migraines. Jasmine oil, sandalwood oil, and rose oil are all used as an aphrodisiac. Lemon oil has been found to be particularly beneficial as an anti-stress/anti-depressant. In a Japanese study, the aroma of lemon essential oil was found to reduce stress in mice. Researchers have also revealed that lemon oil aroma may enhance a person's mood and relax the person. The benefits of aromatherapy are based on the belief that essential oils contain a distillation of the “life force” of the plant from which it is derived that will “balance the energies” of the body and promote healing or well-being.
Presently, people wishing to derive the benefits of aromatherapy are required to visit a professional spa or make a substantial investment for in-home aromatherapy. And, while small containers are available for holding essential oils, there is presently no suitable personal aromatherapy device that can be conveniently carried in one's pocket or purse and used without spilling the essential oil. More particularly, there remains a definite need for a small, stylish personal aromatherapy device that can be conveniently and discretely pulled from one's pocket or purse and easily operated with one hand (i.e., using two fingers) to release the beneficial aroma of an essential oil carried in the device. There is a further need for a personal aromatherapy device that can be opened for use and sealed with a single finger operation and placed back in one's purse or pocket.